teenaged hearts
by little red after the wolf
Summary: AU Hearts like ours are meant to beat faster than drunk kids in Vegas tie the knot. — rilaya, mentions of lucaya and joshaya (tw: alcohol tw: drug mention)


**A/N: So, I think maybe I could continue this a bit just to elaborate on this world and answer some questions you might have at the end? I mean, maybe? If you guys want. Tell me if you do have questions and want me to continue to explain this 'cause it's a little vague.**

 **Also, no. Following will not suffice because that says nothing about what I need to explain.**

A bottle of liquor on her lips and fingertips brushing the flesh above her sins; if this is drunk, Riley never wants to be sober. Her nails scratch the skin and whimpers leave with a trail of alcohol down her mouth. Shit. She's embarrassing herself in front of this girl — blonde, brunette, redhead, Riley is too drunk to know.

"Ooh, like that?" Yes. Very much. She nods because that's all she can do coherently with this much fog in her eyes and poison in her blood. "Good girl." All she can see of this girl is curls and devil smirks and four inch heels that still don't match their heights.

She can feel her skirt being pushed down and boys flicker over her mind — she likes them, right? Oh, fuck it. Those nails are scraping down her thighs and this must be heaven.

"You're a virgin, right?" Only with girls. "Let's not then. We can just make out." If she wasn't ready to bleed Jack Daniels and cherry vodka, she'd agree. "You don't even know my name, I'm so not waking up with virgin guilt tomorrow."

The bottle is out of her hand and a tongue slips into her mouth. She can feel her throat knotting up and her blood rushing to her head.

Maybe it's the taste of peppermint and tequila washing over her. Or the hands gripping her hips.

"Your heart feels like it's going to burst, should I call 911?" Of course she would ruin the mood without even doing anything. Of fucking course. "Relax, it's a joke." Riley catches an eye roll. Blue eyes that look like they could kill her with a pout instead of that smirk.

Her mouth is cold but Riley still feels like she's standing in a sauna with those lips attacking hers. Is her heart in her chest or her throat? All she knows is it's beating faster. Faster. Faster.

"I r—really — hic — like you," she breathes out between kisses.

"A lot of girls say that. A lot of boys too. But you still don't know my name." Riley almost swears because she's right.

"You could tell me," she slurs, trying to see straight.

The girl rolls those blue, blue eyes again and recaptures her lips, hands falling behind Riley. "Maya." Riley can feel her head spinning and her eyesight is anything but straight. She's pretty sure this means she's anything but straight too. Maya squeezes less than gently and her heart falls from her throat to her stomach, still beating faster.

All she knows about this girl with the devil smirks and the curls and the blue, blue eyes is her name and that she makes hearts fall into the wrong place while her hands roam every curve and dip of flesh they can reach through a skirt, leggings, and a crop top.

She wants to know more, know so much.

"What's — hic — your fav'rite colohr?" She can barely talk at all but she wants to know the girl with the curious hands and sneaky eyes.

Teeth nibble her earlobe. "Brown." She thanks God her eyes are brown.

"Do — do we knooow each other?"

Lips down her throat and at her collar bone back away to answer. "We have Calc together. You've been to one of my piano recitals. I make out with your ex-boyfriend. I dated your uncle. You always use the music room before I do after school to practice. Your mom bought one of my paintings at a school auction in middle school."

"Wait. You make out with Lucas? And you dated Josh?" Maybe she shouldn't get to know girls whose lips taste like peppermint and tequila after all.

"Yeah, Matthews." Her lips don't go back to Riley's neck but her heart doesn't stop pounding in her stomach.

Riley blinks for a moment. Her eyesight doesn't clear up but she can see blonde curls now. Oh shit. "But you're dating Lucas."

"I'm not dating Sundance. I just make out with him, like I'm making out with you. Or was." Her heart is slowing down and she doesn't like it very much.

"I really like you," she repeats, slightly less slurred.

"You figure out who I am?" Riley catches a cocked eyebrow.

Stepping a bit closer to the blonde girl, she mumbles, "well — hic — I smell weed. You're tiny," she giggles, "even in those ... Classical? You ... You paint ... Hart?"

"Good. Because I really like you too." The lips are back, crashing over hers, and the fingers resume finding curves and dips over her body.

Her heart is God knows where inside her body but it's beating faster.

Maya's nails scratch her hip from just under her skirt and her breath catches in her throat. Fuck. She never wants to be sober again.

* * *

 _reviews are love. give riley some._


End file.
